This invention relates to a filter assembly with flow shut off and the filter element or cartridge therefor.
Oils for lubrication often carry deleterious particulate matter that can foul up machinery and/or the metering and other valves that control the flow to machinery. Filters are thus employed to remove such particulate matter. It is generally an object of this invention to not only provide such a filter assembly, but also to provide such an assembly wherein the flow is automatically shut off when the filter housing is removed to cleanse the housing and/or replace the filter element. It is a further object of the invention to provide for an alternate source of lubricant so that the machinery can keep running even during the interval of time required for cleansing the filter housing and/or replacing the filter element. And a final object of the invention resides in the construction of the filter element.